Everything Happens at New Hope
by starfishbeliever
Summary: sequel to the New Hope Players, you prob should read that first all pairings, our favorite masterminds reunite, but this time they have more problems then just the normal matchmaking..., note penname change sorry guys, this is on permanent hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_So a sequel to New Hope Players was demanded... and so a sequel is given. Now this begins around the November of 461... incase that leaves you confused, that means that Daine is approx. 3mths pregnant. According to the previous ficlet, Buri&Raoul's kids would be around 6 months, Loey and Gydo are 14'ish and tobe is 12ish and irnai is 9'ish. more details to follow... The title kind of stinks, but it seemed appropriate. Also you don't have to read my previous fic first, but you may want to. Also, don't forget, rider group seven (including Miri) are stationed at New Hope. Also (i kno lots of alsos) this will include a reunitation of our favorite players... but who's life are they changing now? Time will tell._

November-1, 461

"Loey!" The voice at Loey's door was official sounding and urgent. Loey who sat on her bed looked frantically around at Tobe, Gydo and Irnai, all three of whom were on her floor. They'd been talking for the past hour about what they could for a play this midwinter, for everyone really wanted another genius production. The problem was, what could they do? So for the past two nights they's all woken up extra early (think 4 am) and snuck into Loey's room to discuss the problem.

"Loey!!" The voice came again. -Hide- Loey signed to the others. While it wasn't illegal for them to be there, it was a secret meeting, and Neal wanted to know exactly what they were planning to do before they began the script. He wanted to be involved completely. Tobe and Gydo scrambled to the dressing room, they closed tghe door silently behind them. Irnai dove under the bed, pulling all the notes they'd written with her.

Making sure they were all safe, Loey opened the door a crack, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kel."

"Oh Guys, tis just Kel," Loey sighed with relief, and led the commander in, "You can all come out."

"Hiding from Neal?" Kel smiled as the other three slid out from where they were hiding.

"Ugh yes," TObe stretched his back, "We correctly portray him as a total dolt _once _and now he wants to be totally involved, so it doesn't happen again."

"It's kind of funny... in a pathetic way" Loey sighed, "We're still debating whether or not to make him a dolt again, but that would mean refusing the bribes..."

"Ha. Still no script?"Kel asked, sitting in the armchair.

"Still no cause!" Gydo moaned, "You see, last year we had a perfect cause, a reason, something to FIX. but this year... everyone is happy. So what do we do? Make them unhappy so we can have a good play?"

"I guess we could do a Raoul and Buri story, i mean the twin's birthday alone would earn us applause, and laughter." Loey smirked at the the memory of Raoul's reaction to the news that he had twins.

"It would," Tobe smiled at the memory too, then sighed, "But everyone knows that story, and for once those two aren't fighting at all."

Irnai scanned her list of couples, "That leaves Daine and Numair, but those two NEVER fight, and if they do it lasts a week."

"You see Lady?" Tobe groaned, "We're doomed!"

"You're forgetting someone." Kel smirked at the children, savouring the fleeting moment that she was smarter then them.

Loey looked at her puzzled, then her eyes went wide, and she smiled evily, "Ohhhh i know!"

"Well i dont! Mind clueing me in?" Tobe hated it when Loey knew stuff he didn't... unfortunetly it happened a lot.

"Rider Miri and Comander Larse!" Loey exclaimed!

"You know, that's almost as good as last year's Kel and Dom escapade, only now we'll be digging for details, but what ever!" Tobe stood up pulled a large slater from behind the dresser, and using chalk him and his gang began to plot out the story... no one noticed when Kel let herself out.

* * *

Kel was walking across the town, over to the main offices when someone called her name. Looking around she saw Buri, holding two kids in a basket. Kel walked over to the frazzled ex-commander, and pulled a squalling child out from the basket and proceeded to quiet it with a bottle. 

"Thanks," Buri sighed, "When Raouls gets back, remind me to kill him."

"For leaving you alone with these two, or helping to create these two?" Kel asked smirking.

"Both," Buri smiled tiredly, "Now, i was supposed to tell you... oh! Guess what?!"

"Miri and Evin announced their love for one another," Kel suggested, absentmindedly.

"Uh, no. But interesting guess, no this is even bigger!" she leaned in and whispered something to Kel.

"Are you kidding?" Kel looked momentarily shocked, then laughed, "No, we all knew it would happen eventually i guess. And they're going to announce it here?"

"Thats the best part," Buri said evily, "She hasn't even told him yet!!"

"No!!"

"Yeah!!"

"Look what we have here, a pair of the unlikeliest court gossips in Tortall." Neal said, as he looked down on the two ladies with amusement.

"Ho ho ho, very funny," Kel rolled her eyes up at the man, "As if you don't talk to Yuki about the latest gossip all of the time!"

Neal rolled his eyes in defeat and sat down next to the two women, "Guess what."

"What?" Buri wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"As i left headquarters, a little birdie left some letters on your desk Kel," He pulled out a couple of letters from his pocket, "Though they all seem dull, no juicy letters from Dom. So i didn't bother to open any."

"Thanks Neal." Kel flipped through the letters, she pulled one out and handed it to Buri, "Raoul." she said simply. THen she pulled another dull-looking one out and tossed the rest at Neal.

"Wait, what?!" Neal looked affronted, though kel and Buri were too busy reading their letters to notice, "Wait you guys have been disguising your letters as dull reports to keep me from reading your letters?!"

"Yup." Kel and Buri said without even glancing up from the letters from their lovers.

* * *

"So the first five scenes cover their training, the next five their career up till now and the remaining one or two is the confessional scene?" Tobe looked at the slate, it was packed with Loey's miniscule chalk writing. 

"Yes." Loey flopped back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "And splattered throughout will be the tale of their love ever growing."

"Sounds good!" Gydo said, she sat at Loey's dressing table, playing with the ribbons and necklaces.

There was a long comfortable silence, and then Irnai spoke, "Okay, so we've got that planned out, but what else? I mean last year we had this whole big plan, should we bother this year?"

"Oh definetly!" Loey sat straight up, "And do I have the plan! Gydo, toss me that book on the table, thanks!" She flipped eagerly through it while explaining to the others what it was, "Okay in this book is a chapter about convincing people to your idea, but at the same time making them think it was their idea all along. Real tortall spies use this to learn from. And theres another chapter about leading people to the right conclusions. We can sooo use some of these tactics to get this thing rolling!"

"Sounds cool, but why do you have a spy training manual?" Tobe looked at Loey suspiciously, it had often been joked about that she could make a good spy, what with her secretive nature and her excellent eavesdropping and sneaking skills, but Tobe had never taken it seriously.

"Oh," Loey bit her lip, "No real reason, just Alanna thought it may interest me. Oh here's the chapter!" ANd she proceeded to explain how it worked, but Tobe wasn't listening. Loey was fourteen, next august she'd be fifteen... the proper age to become a tortallian spy, and now was the right age to start learning about it. Tobe had never considered the possibility of Loey or Gydo leaving. Yes they were two years older then him or so, but they were his best friends! And there was no use talking to Irnai about it, she probably already knew what would become of them, and he really didn't want to know.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_hey, thought i should illuminate some things, 1)no this is not a repeat as n\much as it first seemed like it 2) yes lots of other couples including (obviously) K/D 3)there will be more problems then ever... including some reminders that the country is at WAR._

November-5

Kel stared woefully at the depressingly empty parchment in front of her, her quill was in her hand, poised to write, but the ink had long since dried upon the quill tip. Surrounding her chair were at least a dozen crumpled up pieces of parchment, her first attempts to compose a decent letter. Kel sighed heavily, Neal was the dramatically romantic one, not her. Yes she loved Dom with all her heart, but it was alot harder to make that sound right on paper then when it was whispered in his ear.

Kel looked over at the odd assortment of sparrows ontop of the bed, they were watching her interestedly, heads cocked, "Maybe I should ask Neal for help?" she asked. on the floor Jump gave what could only be called a derisive snort.

Blinking, Kel realised what she'd said, "Oh. momentary insanity i suppose, i'd better do this or i actually might go to Neal. Imagine how that would end? Him, who is so against me and Dom in the first place."

"No he's not." Loey walked into the door, looking a little put-out.

"Oh, hello Loey," Kel stretched, "What do you mean he's not against me and Dom being together? He tried to stop you remember?"

"Oh he tried to stop us... only because he had a master plan to get you two together too, so he threw a fit because our plan was better then his." Loey smirked and sat gently down on the edge of the bed, Jump threw himself into her lap, begging for scratches.

"Oh? And how would you know all this?" Kel hadn't heard anything of this sort before.

Loey raised an eyebrow at the Lady Knight, "How do i know everything lady? I snoop, sneak, eavesdrop and spy... actually Lady Alanna and Baron Cooper are set on me being a spy. But thats no' importance now. Neal had a whole plan written out, it was quite commical really. But now he's just upset that you two got together without his help... and even worse with the help of children." Loey chuckled evily, "He made a mistake underestimating us i must say. And oh, about your letter, just be honest." and without another word Loey hopped off the bed and scurried out.

"It's a fine day indeed when i'm taking the advice of an adolescent girl," Kel sighed, "But i suppose she and the other ones have made their point that children and so much smarter then the rest of us." And with another sigh Kel began to write.

_Dear Dom,_

_I'm afraid i'm no good at letter writing, too many reports i suppose. In fact i was thinking about asking Neal to help me write it. But i suppose that would mean he would insist on reading your letter to me, and i don't see that as a good idea._

_Same old same old here really. Boring now, but the children are planning another play. And I am almost positive it has nothing to do with us. Not that those four will ever be predictable, I swear even when i'm old and "wise" i will never know what they are up to. _

_To answer your last question, no we haven't seen much fighting of late, but if and when we do yes i will be battling. Dolt. I wear the armor for a reason, same as you. Oh, has your group seen head or tails of this new mage man? We here he's a real terror, but nothing can be worse than Blayce. Daine is worried though, she said so in her last letter, so make sure Numair is saving some of his strength for this mage war. Okay?_

_Love you and miss you terribly, when will i see you again?_

_Kel._

_

* * *

_

Tobe sat on the stage's edge. It was empty here, quiet, just what he needed right about now. He was plotting. That was as much his job as Loey's. They both were excellent at these mind games, but she was better, she'd always be better he reasoned. But she didn't see everything. Infact they worked better as a team, Loey had lots of tricks and was good at getting information she shouldn't know. Gydo had a knack for conning adults into helping them, either with sets, props, trick stuff or even just a nice warm turnover. And Irnai, she was just wise beyond her years, plus she was a prophet, and that helps.

Loey came into the thicket, making Tobe jump, "Oh THERE you are!" Loey said exasperatedly, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, sorry," Tobe stood stretching, "What's up?"

"Loads, i had some ideas"

"As did I."

"Good, Tobe. What's your plan?"

Tobe hopped off stage and smiled, "We're going to branch out this year, yes the play will be about Miri and Evin, but if all our tricks focus on them, it will become rather obvious, everyone will be on the lookout this year, we need to keep them guessing."

"So no asking Buri, or Daine for help?" Gydo came out from the prop house, she'd been working on something in there.

"Oh we'll ask them for help," Tobe said, "But we'll also have some fun."

"Nothing scary with Daine, 'kay?" Loey said sitting on the stage's edge.

"I wasn't planning on it, but why?"

"'Cause if she loses that baby 'cause of us we will die. And i wanna live to be a --" Loey said then stopped short, looking scared.

Tobe ignored he slight, simply because he didn't want to acknowledge that Loey may leave next year to be a spy, it simply wouldn't happen. He went on, "So that's new. How many know?"

"Counting us, not many, not even Numair." Loey yawned widely.

"He doesn't know!?" Gydo who was lying on the stage sat up shocked.

"He'll find out... but not until a moment of peril," Irnai said in her sooth-saying voice. The other three groaned.

"Peril!? I'd rather avoid peril thanks." Gydo said

* * *

Miri looked out the window of her room, as head of the rider group, she had her own room here at head quarters. SHe liked New Hope well enough, but she didn't completely get the need for riders here. When she asked Evin about it he'd muttered something about safety and New Hope down lots of men. Later Daine had said in a letter that she thought Evin had sent Miri here to keep her safe. But that was rediculous. Really, Evin was her best friend (well him and Daine) and he also went after pretty court ladies, not Rider friends. Really, He's Evin, practically her brother so eww. it's incest right?

_but there was that one time... at the midwinter ball, _Miri's anoyyingly honest inner self spoke up

-SHut up-

_No i will not. He kissed you. And you liked it. Later you wrote in your diary comparing it to flying._

-He was drunk-

_But you weren't! You haven't touched alcohol that incident with the cake and Commander Buri._

-I'd almost forgotten about that thank you very much.-

_welcome. But the kiss you remember oh so well._

-And how would you know?-

_I'm YOU remember?_

-I hate it when you're right. So fine i remember it, but he doesn't.-

_How do you know?_

-He never said he remembered-

_Neither did you!_

-Why can't i even win this argument with myself!?-

_Because even you know you love him._

_

* * *

_

_srry bout the shortness. I don't know if i like the argument with miri-miri thingy. hmm... i'm expierementing this time so it's trial and error. Review please... i'll give cookies to reviewers (Holiday cookies of course)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Um... permission to through my reviewer cookies at me granted, i um see that i've disapeared for um... a while... sorry... no excuses... __i'm not sure if i even like this fic yet, it seems kinda like a good movie with a bad sequel. but i'll do my best._

November 12- Mastiff

Dom had re-read the letter at least a dozen times, and now he just sat there, staring at it, as though her voice may emerge and talk to him. He was worried about her, she was too reckless.

_-No that's not the right word, she always knows exactly what shes doing and how to do it, she just takes so many risks!-_ He pulled out his quill and bit his lip. _-She'll go mental if i try to be protective again. But i'm not trying! i just don't want her to die. but if i say that it sounds like i'm not trusting her ability as a knight. Drat. why can't life be easy?-_

Raoul, unnoticed by Dom had been leaning in the doorway for some time, watching the multitude of expressions passing the younger mans face. He could remember quite clearly how difficult it was to write to your lover, he still had to after all.

"it's not easy to love a military women is it?" Raoul said, walking into the room, making Dom jump and stab himself with his quill point.

While he muttered incoherent swear words, Raoul slid in, strectched and smiled down at the younger man, "I remember trying to write to Buri when we first started being together, luckily I had Kel nearby to ask stupid questions to, you unfortunetly are writing _to_ Kel. No offense meant, but you're hopeless."

"It's just that, I sound too protective, and I seem like I don't think she's capable of defending herself. I don't sound protective, and suddenly I seem like i don't care if she fights and dies." Dom gave an anguished noise and flopped backwards onto his big red armchair.

"At least you know where she is... most of the time." Numair strode in, careful not to bang his head on the door frame. Dom groaned again, he could see where this was headed, a long drawnout comparison of who had the worst lover/wife in the military world... perfect, just what he needed, more manly troubles.

"_I_ don't know where Buri is half the time," Raoul sighed wistfully, "It would be alot easier if i did."

"Oh come on, you know as well as I do that she's been at New Hope since the twin's birth, on Thayet's orders," Dom said, feeling himself being dragged into the conversation, "And yeah, I know where she is, but that doesn't make me any happier, all she has for protection is a band of common folk, unacostomed to weilding weapons, a rider squad and Sir Meathead."

"And the children." Numair reminded him, a funny look in his eye.

* * *

November 13 - New Hope

"So Tobe, what's the strategy?" Kivik whispered to Tobe while on line for food in the mess hall.

"No idea as of yet, we have many plans... but we're not sure how many of them we're going to reveal to the whole group." Tobe hissed back.

"Oh..." Kivik looked crestfallen, "But, you're definitely putting on a play right?" They went and joined Loey, Gydo and Irnai at their corner table.

Tobe bit his lip, "Yeah... we think, but it's not the big thing this year... we're getting a little bit worried that people will expect us to do a play, and then as soon as the main characters are revealed, the two people they're portraying will know immediately what we're doing."

"Exactly," Loey lamented, "You see Kivik, the big thing about the Kel and Dom escapade was that, it was, well a surprise! Neither of them knew what was coming, but now..."

"They expect us to target a couple!!" Gydo sighed, "And if anyone starts to notice specific tricks played on a particular set of people, then well... everyone will know what we're doing!!"

"So, we've got to keep them on their toes, make everyone think it's about them until opening night." Tobe said absently stirring his porridge with his spoon.

Kivik looked around at the three of them, a mix of respect and awe in his eyes, "You know, I've never been so happy to not be you."

* * *

November 16- New Hope

_-This time, I WILL get the letters. If i have to read every singal report the Kel and Buri get, i wil get something good.-_ Neal was staring out Kel's window, the post bird was to arrive today, and he had every plan to get his hands on Kel and Buri's letters.- _I must find out what's going down between those two... really, if theres anything good in them, I need it. Then i really will be able to blackmail those little rugrats into not making me appear like a dolt!!-_

"Sir Neal?" Loey's voice broke into Neal's thoughts.

"Wha? Oh, Loey, hello."

"Uhm... Hello Sir Neal, is there a particular reason that you're staring out Kel's window?" Loey looked a little bit worried at his bizarre actions.

"Actually," Neal thought franticaly, maybe the children would respect him a little bit more if they knew what sleuthing he was up to, it was worth a shot, "I'm waiting for the mail, I enjoy reading Dom's letters to Kel."

"Oh? So then the information about the fact that you didn't notice that Dom's letters have been concealed in reports is false?" Loey enjoyed watching the smirk slide off Neal's face, "Really Sir, it was rather easy to figure out, It took me only a few minutes to deduce." She turned and started to leave.

"Waait!! You're reading their mail, but how?"

Loey began to laugh, her back still facing him as she paused in the doorway, "Well, if i told you, that would be rather silly. Any way, if i were you, i'd stop staring out the window, the mail came earlier, nothing fantastic in it, Dom simply doesn't have a romantic quill... but then again, neither does Kel." And with that blow to Neal's ego she skipped merrily from the room.

* * *

November 20- on the road

Evin had been up all night, his eyes were bloodshot, but he still couldn't sleep, it was funny, how thoughts like this would pop up in his mind late at night, and he wouldn't be able to get them out of his mind, pathetic even. He shouldn't be thinking of things like this, ever. So why did his subconcious insist upon making him remember that time at that Ball...

_-You mean the time that you kissed her?-_ Evin groaned, his inner self, -he had nothing else to call it, except maybe the truth- was awake again.

Yes, and can't you ever let me forget that?

_-No. You kissed her, you liked it-_

I was **drunk**. It was Buri's Wedding.

_-SO? She wasn't drunk, and she liked it too...-_

She was too drunk, she must've been inorder for that to happen.

_-No, Miri hasn't touched liquor since that party with the cake and Commander Buri-_

Oh yeah! I nearly forgot that, funny that was... oh dang it, she wasn't drunk then.

_-Right. You might've been, but you remember it. You liked it. You **like** her.-_

Of course i like her, she's practically my sister, her and Daine! Miri and I trained together.

_-You love her.-_

The wildmage?? Dream on, she may be a friend, but she scares me.

_-Oh go on, pretend you don't know who I mean, don't forget, I'm you, I know when you're lying.-_

I hate myself.

_-Maybe, but you love Miri, get used to it, it's not going to change. Why do you think you spend so much time with the ladies and then ask Miri to help you out of the conseqeunces?-_

_-to make her JEALOUS-_

But Miri doesn't show jealousy

_-Which is why you love her.-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Did i ever say my disclaimer? Maybe not, So here it is: Nothing but the plot and a few characters are mine.  
That said and done, i still don't think i like this story. Mark me, i'll finish it, but i don't think i like it._

_

* * *

_

November 22- New Hope

"Tobe! There you are!" Tobe looked up to see Gydo coming towards him, wringing her hands and looking frantic, "Lady just gave me expresss orders, you and me and if we can find Loey, her too, are supposed to set up the guest house."

Tobe sat up quickly, "What? But Loey never said that anyone was coming..." He looked around the stage, as though waiting for her to appear from the wings with an explanation, the whole point of her warning who was coming and when was so that they could do this annoying chore when they felt like it, not in a a few minutes notice.

Irania entered the theater and ran down the hill toward him, "Oh good, Loey's already on her way to headquarteds to see whats going on... she's bit upset, she didn't know anyone was coming."

The trio atarted their way up the hill, "But," Tobe said slowly, "If Loey didn't read about this in the reports, then this isn't exactly a scheduled visit, is it?"

"From what I hear, it's nothing to worry about, it's just Master Numair." Gydo said, skipping down the dirt road towards the village.

"Oh. Great thinking Gydo, the black mage is just coming for a vacation is he?" Irnai gave Gydo a look of disgust.

"Maybe..." Tobe said slowly as they pushed open the guest house door, "It has something to do with the enemy mage we keep hearing about?"

"No. The scanran mage wouldn't come to New Hope..." Gydo said slowly, then with a look of dawning horror turned to face the other two, "Right?"

* * *

Kel was pacing again, a habit she'd acquired recently, and detested. 

"Wait, so Wyldon thinks that the army is heading towards us? Towards New Hope?" Buri looked aghast at the thought, "But Kel, we have nothing that can withstand that many soldiers, thats almost half of the army and the mage."

"Yes." Kel looked green.

"But why would they want New Hope, it's just a refugee villiage, not a base," Merric fiddled with the quill on Kel's desk.

"Use your head Merric," Neal sighed, "If they take over us, then they have plenty of housing and food, and slaves at their disposal, not to mention the wife and children of a highly important member of the King's inner circle." He wisley ducked as to avoid the paper ball Buri threw at him.

"And," He continued, "They'll have you Kel, the ones that know what you did to Blayce are eager to get their hands on you."

"Great," Kel stopped pacing to glare at Neal, "Now i feel loads better."

"When did Daine say Numair was arriving?" Merric asked.

"Today sometime, I've already set the children on the task of setting up the guest quarters for him." Kel said sighing and sinking into her chair.

"Oh," Neal said sarcasticly, "I'm sure that they aren't wondering why they didn't know he was coming."

All the others looked at him, confused, which spurred him to continue, "Come on, are you seriously denying the fact that these children know more then we'd like them to know. About both the war and who comes and goes and why? And when they don't know something, haven't you noticed how they always find out whats going on?"

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," Buri looked thoughtful, "I mean, really if they already know more then we'd like, we might as well find a way to use what they know."

"Maybe..."

* * *

November 25- New Hope 

"Commander Buri?" Tobe and Loey stood in the doorway of Buri's rooms, a mix of hopefullness and incredulity in their eyes.

Buri glanced over at the two of them and sighed, "I figured you'd show up here eventually, Kel told me who you're planning to fix this year."

"Oh. Well um you were right, we came here for well... help?" Loey looked a little surprised that Buri already knew.

"Take a seat." The two obliged immediately, perching themselves on a large trunk stamped with the Rider crest.

"So," Buri started, "I'm afraid you four may have reached a roadblock with Miri and Evin..."

"I wouldn't be so sure Lady," Tobe said quietly.

"Now don't think I'm underestimating you, it's just that theres some things that even the gods can't fix."

"Fix? We don't fix, we prod and poke and show." said Loey indignantly, even though Tobe privately agreed with Buri's termanology.

"I mean fix, Fisher and Larse have been through alot, more then they'd like me to know, and more then they think i know. I trained them after all, and i know what Larse has done and what Fisher hasn't forgiven."

"Which is what?"

"Larse is a Player at heart, he was always getting himself into trouble with the noble ladies. The married and betrothed ones I mean."

"So we've heard," Loey sighed, "And the women's signifigant other would nearly always find out, so Larse would get into some trouble, but Fisher would nearly _always_ patch him up, right? I mean, it does put some hinderence on the trust issue, but if Miri helped him then..."

"At first she did. Then something happened, and here's where it get's foggy, from what i hear, they actually **did** fall in love and Miri was lead to believe that Evin had finished with all the other courtly ladies."

"But he hadn't?" Tobe was begining to get a picture of what he was facing... and it wasn't pretty.

"I think, for a while he had, but one woman had always been after Evin, no i won't tell you her name, she deserves to live a life with out being tortured by small, devious children. And i expect that one day he gave into her... and Miri found them together."

"Oh, but... they're friends now?"

"It's been years since then. Years. So I believe, they've reached some sort of mix between friendship and detachment, but honestly i think she still loves him and any dolt with eyes can see he still loves her." Loey's eyes were wide and calculating.

Buri sighed, "So there you are young ones, if you can solve this mess, then i'll give you a satchel of gold, for Larse isn't the same since he and Miri stopped being... whatever they were." Buri turned away from them, and went back to her reports, and while she did not ask them to leave, they could tell that there was nothing left for them to learn here.

Out in the hall, Tobe turned to Loey, "We're in **_way_** over our heads."

* * *

_You know, i may be beginning to see where this story is going... **maybe, **Review please!!! I always love reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow... alot of happy reviews. That makes me smile, cookies for reviewers! Now that i have some plat scheme, let's have some funnnn. And i'm sorry again for disapearing. i just um... don't like this story so i've been avoiding it. Sorry! _

* * *

November 26- New Hope 

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Gydo, usually bubbly and happy looked distressed, as though the thought of drowning herself in her mug of cider was a good idea.

"One heck of a mess, thats what," Loey sighed, without taking her eyes off Miri who was on line, getting herself breakfast.

Tobe who was eating, but ocassionally (A/N spell?) watching the table in the corner, where Numair and Evin sat glanced over at her, "Loey, you do know if you continue to stare at her like that she'll put two and two together, she's a rider, not a stupid noble lady."

"Yep." Loey still kept her eyes fixed on Miri Fisher, it was a miracle she didn't spill porridge down herself, "It's creeping her out, she's very paranoid, so i feel it's necasary to really make her crazy Tobe. It's her own fault, she has such'a awful set up... I honestly don't know if we can help them."

Irnai was glaring at her roll, "I bet Lady knew this was a crazy mess. 'Bet she told us to do it as a way to keep us busy. Well. We'll just see about that, won't we. I wonder how we can mess with Lady's life?"

Tobe looked quickly at the table in the corner, then turned to stare at Irnai, "Who are _you_ and what happened to the sweet little seer i used to know?"

Irnai fixed him wth a look that scorches, "I don't like being 'kept busy' Tobe, and i intend to make sure that something happens here. Maybe just proving Lady wrong, or maybe we could do something helpful -or unhelpful- for her and Dom... just to show her that she'll never be free of us. I dunno' but i want to do... something. And ya' know? Getting Evin and Miri to a point that's close enough to love and letting fate do the rest... well, it might just work."

Gydo and Tobe gave Irnai an apraising look, and for the first time, Loey turned away from Miri, "You know," Loey said, "You may be right Irnai, that may be crazy enough to work."

"We've looked defeat in the face before, right?" Gydo began.

"No."

"Well then, let it be a new challenge for us! The New Hope Players never turn down a challenge!" Gydo stuck her hand out, forming the handsign they'd invented... the one that symbolized their organization. The others smiled and put their hands in too,

"All for one! And one for all!"

"Hey!!" Loey looked excited, "Miri's joining the others at the table. Now children, lets see if our lessons on lipreading have paid off."

* * *

Miri sat down at the usual spot in the mess, a table in the corner, already occupied by Numair and Evin. She was detirminedly _not_ looking around to where the children were sitting, for, like all persons at New Hope with romantic problems, she was a little bit paranoid about the young ones. 

Evin noticed her avoidance of the children's gaze, "Worried about the toddlers Fisher? Think they'll get you in your sleep?" as always his sarcastic side was wide awake, despite the earliness.

"Oh stuff it Larse, just 'cause they've got more brains then you, you shouldn't act all upset." The retorts were a familiar part of the facade Miri and Evin had upheld for so long. Miri knew neither of them actually meant anything at all by it, it was all for show.

"I wouldn't make jokes," Numair said, standing up "Those 'toddlers' as you so charmingly put it, actually could 'get you in your sleep'... just ask the Lady Knight."

"Oh," Evin looked thoughtful, "Right." Nodding towards them, Numair strode from the hall, leaving Evin and Miri quite alone.

They sat in silence for a while, both pointedly avoiding the children's gaze whenever it fell their way.

Miri spoke first, breaking the silence, "Isn't it comical? Those children set Kel and Dom up. And remember, Kel set Raoul and Buri up as well. The match maker was matched."

"It is a bit of a laugh... Do you remember when we found out about Raoul and Buri?"

"Of course i do, it's not exactly an image i can forget!" She was smiling now. It struck Evin how very pretty Miri was when she smiled, and then he remembered his oath to not think about Miri in that way.

He smiled, "I just remember us all worried about the raiders that were camped nearby, we were scouting together, remember?"

"Yes," Miri was laughing now, "So of course, we just had to tell Commander Buri straight away, so we, being the impertinent Riders just barged into her tent."

"And I swear Miri, I've never not-knocked before entering a room again!" They both collapsed in laughter.

Evin caught his breath first, and he couldn't stop himself from saying, "We had fun back then, didn't we?"

Miri stilled, growing quiet, "Yes Evin, we did." She began to gather her things quickly, readying herself to go.

"Miri... What happened to us? To those two impertinent Riders who barged in on Raoul and Buri?" Evin could hear himself talking, his mouth seemed to be detached from his brain, he never ever had wanted to ask this...

Miri gave him a searching look, "Things changed Evin.," and she stood and left, leaving him quite alone. And Evin knew, without needing to look up, that the four children in the corner had somehow heard every word... and that the boy's gaze was fixed on him now.

* * *

November 29- New Hope 

Loey sat cross-legged on her floor, an array of papers sprawling all around her. Irnai and Gydo were sitting on her bed, the only paper free spot, playing a hand game, waiting for Loey to come to some sort of conclusion.

Loey grimaced at the pages, "You know, something here doesn't make sense," the other two looked quizical, and Loey continued slowly, "Buri told us that she thinks that they did fall in love... but there's no evidence to that effect."

"Oh. So you think Buri's story was just a rumor? But how can it be? We've already agreed, based on what we've seen tha' it makes sense..." Gydo fiddled with her hem.

"I don't think Buri's story was false. I think most of it was true... except for the end. I think Miri and Evin never really admitted their love, but maybe they were together once? Wait that makes no sense. Or maybe they did admit love? Or maybe Miri told Evin, only he didn't love her? I don't know but there is something not right with this picture here."

"I'll say. How can two best friends fall in love? And how can they get this screwed up because of it?" Irnai sighed, picking a a ripped scrap of parchment off the pillow and scanning it.

"I for one never plan to fall in love with my best friend, it'd be too weird." Gydo said as adamantly as her fourteen years allotted, "I mean, Tobe is like... my sibling."

"Hm," Loey gave a non-commital noise, "I don't think love leaves much room for choices, I mean, if it did, hardly any of the famous couples would've been in love at all, right? So i guess if falling for your friend is what happens, then you'd better admit it and get it over with."

Gydo shot her a weird look, but Irnai who'd been reading that piece of paper let out a very un-Irnai squeal, "Loey! Loey look! It's a scrap of a rider journal Tobe found in the barracks, he must've torn it out 'cause he thought it useful, and it IS! I can't believe you missed it!!"

* * *

Miri sat staring out her bedroom window -as the one in charge of the 7th she had her own quarters-, thinking sad thoughts. She was lost in memory. 

_(A/N -flashbacks in italics-)_

_Evin was hobbling through her door. Miri sighed annoyedly, this was the second time this week!_  
Miri had patched Evin up so many times. But every time it hurt just the same.

_She put up a look of feigned indifference as he went on about his latest lady, but inside she was in turmoil._  
Wincing at the thought of Evin's conquests, she reminded herself how he hadn't been conquesting lately... not since.. no she wouldn't think about that... too late. The memory filled her mind until it was all she could do to fight back tears.

_She had given in to her feelings, she'd let herself admit, that just maybe she did love him... and she let herself imagine that maybe he would change for her. So she walked down to his room that night, unable to control herself any longer. He answered the door in just his breeches, no shirt, and it came spilling out in a rush of words and heart beats._

_"Evin, i have to tell you this. No wait let me talk. I love you. It's killing me, but it's true, I love you. and that's why i always patch you up, that's why I put in good words for you with Buri, that's why I cared so much when you fell off that cliff last year. I've loved you forever Evin. I laughed off all the times you attempted to flirt with me 'cause i was afraid, but now i've said it. I love you." Miri spoke very quickly, but it seemed that Evin heard every word... he opened his mouth to speak, but then..._

_Another voice came from the darkness of his room, "Evin deary, who is that?" And a woman clad only in a blanket appeared at Evin's side._

_"Oh." It was like being punched in the stomach, like falling but never hitting the ground. Spinning on her heel Miri turned and walked away, intent upon locking herself in her room before she started to cry. _

_It was all she could do to block out Evin's quiet husky voice calling her name behind her, "Miri..."_

Miri was crying again. Reliving a memory she had supressed for so long, she'd pretended like Evin was just her best friend, like nothing had happened to change that. Indeed, even after she told him, they acted like nothing had happened, but the friendship they'd always had was gone.

* * *

_You all begining to see a very complicated plot here? cause i think i just keep digging a deep hole... and that eventually i'm going to need a very amazing ending to get me out of it. Review please! _


End file.
